Pride, Respect and Dignity
by Angelic Pink
Summary: Brittany Shaw is the newest Diva on RAW, but not everyone likes the ovation she recieves and vows to do something about it...DX&Cena
1. Meeting The Women's Champ

**Chapter One – Meeting the Women's Champion**

Music blared through the arena at Milwaukee, Wisconsin. The newest Diva on RAW, Brittany Shaw, walked down the ramp towards the ring, microphone in hand. There was an amazing ovation as she entered the ring. She smiled and waved as she walked around, getting ready to speak. After her theme song ended, she put the microphone to her lips.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here tonight, and I just want to say that I'm glad I'm here too." Brittany smiled again and continued. "Being able to wrestle and perform for you guys is going to be such an amazing thing, and the opportunity to come out here and show off what I've been training so hard to do is even better. The Women's Division isn't going to be the same now that I've come."

Brittany walked to the opposite side of the ring and as she was about to speak again she was quickly interrupted by the WWE Women's Champion, Lita. Her music began to play, and Brittany turned to face the ramp, in which Lita did not appear. Seconds passed and she continued to wait, until she felt a hand pull her head back hard. The next second Brittany was down on the mat, getting attacked as the persons fists came down hitting her punch after punch. Managing to grab the person on the shoulders, Brittany pushed her off and saw the fiery red-head, Lita standing in front of her.

Lita left little time in to which Brittany could lift herself up. A foot came flying into Brittany's stomach, making her roll across the ring. Lita sneered as the newcomer clutched her stomach in pain. The Women's Champion strode forward and grabbed Brittany's blonde hair, dragging her to her feet. Lita had the microphone in the ring whilst keeping a firm grip on Brittany's hair.

"Is this what you want?" Lita asked, ignoring the growing boo's. "Is this what you want to watch? Me wrestling Diva's that have no training or experience!?" She shrieked, pulling back Brittany's head. "This isn't competition! This isn't a challenge! This is nothing! This bitch here is nothing!" Lita threw down the microphone then wrapped an arm around Brittany's head and swung one leg backwards and fell back, delivering her DDT finisher. "I am the most dominant women in this business!" She screamed down the microphone. She then collected her Women's Championship Belt and held it high above her head, as the crowd continued to boo. She tapped it and then placed it safely on her shoulder. She exited the ring and walked back up the ramp. Referees were already in the ring, helping Brittany up. They held her up as they made their own way backstage.

Backstage, Brittany was walking down to her locker room, when she walked into Randy Orton. He glared at her and sneered.

"You're the one who got attacked by Lita weren't you." He said. "Yeah, she was boasting about it to me and Edge a few minutes ago." He laughed. "Maybe it was a little unfair that she ambushed you but she did have a good point. She is the more dominant women, so you better get used to that."

Randy pushed one of the two tag team belts higher onto his shoulder.

"Maybe it's best to go onto easier targets first. You know, like Candice Michelle…Or maybe even Maria. I'm sure you will be able to pin her." He sneered and pushed past her and left Brittany rubbing her neck after the painful DDT she received earlier.

"Ah. Brittany, just the women I was looking for." A male's voice called out. Brittany turned round and saw Jonathan Coachmen standing in front of her, a wide smile pulled across his face.

"Yeah…I saw what Lita did to you earlier and well, I thought you'd might want a little revenge. You and Lita are going to be in a Single's match next week, maybe you could get a little dignity back after being ambushed, you know." He smirked and then strutted off.

Brittany glared at him and then walked away to the women's locker room. When she entered she saw a couple of the RAW diva's.  
"I saw what Lita did to you earlier," Mickie started, walking towards her. "It was pretty harsh of her...Well I just wanted to say good luck in your match with her next week." She shook her hand before leaving with Torrie Wilson, leaving her alone. Brittany sighed deeply. Next week was going to be a hard fight...But hopefully, with a bit of luck...She may just be able to gain a victory.


	2. DX

x-lil-babi-Nik-x - Thanks for reading and thanks for the comment -

**Chapter 2 – DX**

Lita's theme song rang through-out the Arizona arena. She came walking out, her belt firmly around her waist. She tapped it and turned round to face Edge, who was accompanying her. They exchanged a passionate kiss and continued down the ramp and into the ring. Lita smacked her belt again and unhooked it at the back. She went on to the bottom left turnbuckle and held the gold high above her head. She then walked over to the opposite turnbuckle and did the exact same. Edge and Lita then waited for the competition.

The crowd cheered as soon as Brittany's music hit their ears. She walked out, looking slightly nervous but she continued smiled. She blew a kiss out to the crowd and ran down the ramp, smacking the audience's hands. She climbed up the steel steps and walked along the edge of the ring before entering it. She stared at Lita before waving at the crowd at each end. The referee told Edge to get outside the ring, looked at both Divas' then signaled for the bell to start the match.

"Ding Ding."

Lita smirked as they walked around in a circle, Brittany glared back at her. Lita moved forward first and they grabbed each others shoulder, Lita, with most experience, managed to get her into an arm lock. She pulled hard, but Brittany escaped the quick submission. They grabbed each other again, but this time Brittany pushed Lita back into the turnbuckle. She quickly began to knee Lita in the mid-section, gaining some advantage, but Lita quickly pushed her down to the floor. Lita quickly moved forward and lunged herself onto Brittany, bashing her head against the mat. The referee began to count…One…Two…Three. Lita rolled of off her challenger and stood up. She then began to stomp on her, before kneeling down again and lifting her head up.

"See! Nothing! You're nothing!" Lita screamed furiously.

She then forcibly slammed Brittany's face into the mat. Edge was strolling around on the outside, applauding Lita's actions.

Lita pulled Brittany up by her hair again and sent her flying into the turnbuckle. She smirked and went running at Brittany, who had managed to recover and sent Lita running into her elbow. Lita went back for more, but Brittany hoisted herself up and got her legs onto Lita's shoulders. She quickly crossed them and successfully executed a Hurricanrana. Brittany, taking Lita's wrestling style, did not waste time in attacking her. She mounted Lita and began to hammer her with right hands. She quickly stood up again as Lita, with help from the ropes, lifted herself up. Brittany ran forward and delivered a dropkick to the chest of Lita, making her fall backwards once again. Brittany began to climb the turnbuckle but Lita came towards her, grabbing her arm and flinging her back onto the mat. Lita slid to the floor and went for the pin…She got a two-count before Brittany kicked out. Lita glared down at her competition realizing that she may have underestimated the newcomer. Lita hoisted Brittany up again and whipped her to the ropes. She rebounded and Brittany avoided a clothesline and got Lita back into a swinging neckbreaker. The crowd cheered again as Brittany went for a pin. Lita, however, kicked out after two. Edge, seeing this as an opportunity, slipped in the Women's Belt into the ring and then ran to the opposite side of the ring to get the referee's attention. His plan worked successfully as Lita gained the upper-hand, the referee was disrupted by Edge trying to get in the ring. Lita picked up the gold and ran at Brittany, her face smashed into the belt and she quickly threw it aside. Brittany lay unmoving in the ring as Lita went for the pin. One…Two…Three.

"Ding, Ding, Ding."

The match was over, Lita had managed to cheat her way to victory and the scheming Edge slid into the ring, his face smirking from ear to ear.

The celebration ended quickly, as Edge had something on his mind.

"Go lift her up…Lift her up!" Edge said, evil intentions crossing his mind. Lita did as she was told and pulled a dazed Brittany up. She swayed on the spot as Edge to ready to perform his finisher: A Spear.

Just before he could execute it however, DX arrived to help Brittany. Shawn Michaels was in front of Triple H, and he was the first one to attack Edge, he began to hammer away at every part of Edge he could find, Lita quickly escaped the clutches of DX and remained on the outside of the ring, finding her way to the ramp. Edge, meanwhile, continued to take a battering from both members of DX. Shawn delivered the Sweet Chin Music, sending Edge backwards to the mat. Hunter kneeled down and lifted Brittany up, he put her arm around his shoulders and they left the ring, and up the ramp to go to the back.

Randy who had been watching the whole match in his locker room, quickly walked out and glared at DX. Shawn quickly let go of Brittany and looked ready to bash his head against something. Randy sneered.

"Ooh look. It's DX, the princes that rescue a damsel in distress." He taunted, shaking his head. "Is that what it's come to? Rescuing stupid little Diva's in distress, or are you just looking for a new member? Well whatever you're trying to do, I'm remaining tightly in Lita's corner."

"Lita's a hoe!" Brittany said thickly, she had regained herself and was standing on her own accord. She was glaring at Randy Orton. "Your making a big mistake by teaming up with them…I'm telling you that for a fact…"

Randy laughed. "Rated RKO will destroy DX with an inch of their life. Start preparing for next week, cause it's a 6-Man-Tag match. DX and you vs. Rated RKO."

He walked off down the corridor and into Edge and Lita's locker room.

"A Six-Man-Tag?" Brittany repeated her head spinning from the attack. "Then I think we should start preparing, because I'm not going to loose to that whore again."


	3. RK'OED

**Thanks for the reviews people, keep them coming )**

**Chapter 3 - RK'OED**

"Hey, Brittany…"

Turning round to see who had called her, Brittany saw both members of DX walking towards her. They both seemed pretty confident and not at all nervous for their upcoming match.

"Hey there." She said smiling and pulling on her elbow pads. She wore white attire this week, consisting of knee high boots, a corset and a denim skirt.

"You do remember the moves and grapples we taught you don't you?" Shawn asked, watching her closely as she zipped up her boots. Brittany looked up and nodded.

"Of course I do. And you make sure you tag me in as soon as that bitch gets in the ring. I want some pay-back for the past couple of weeks, where she's both humiliated me and made me the laughing stock of Monday nights." She looked rather frustrated, but she quickly calmed down as HHH put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. We will…And we know you want to vent that anger soon…So let's go…Our music is on."

All three of them walked out to the loud screaming fans, who were awaiting their arrival. Brittany walked out in front whilst DX did their usual entrance. She waved and blew several kisses before heading down the ramp and into the ring. She sat down on the middle rope, which Triple H and Shawn entered through. Brittany jumped up onto the turnbuckle, holding her arms up proudly, before doing the same in the opposite turnbuckle. She then met with the other two members in the middle of the ring, waiting for the other three to come. Edge's music hit the arena and a wave of boo's erupted through-out the screams. Edge, Randy and Lita walked out, each other them holding their titles high above their head. All three of them looked smug and confident, which irritated Brittany even more.

When Lita entered the ring, Brittany ran forward, DX only just managing to restrain her. She stopped the attack and instead went on the outside of the ring, where Shawn soon joined her. Lita mocked Brittany and laughed before going outside with Randy.

So there it was; Triple H and Edge were to start the match off. They wasted no little time in attacking each other. HHH used a deadly spine-buster minutes into the match, but then got attack from behind by The Legend Killer, Randy Orton. Shawn quickly got involved and ran into the ring, clotheslining Randy to the mat. Shawn kicked him furiously before sending him to the outside. Brittany bit her lip as she watched what was going on inside the ring. Both members were now on the floor, but Hunter soon recovered from the ambush and grabbed Edge, throwing him into the turnbuckle. A spine-shattering superplex came next. Going for the pin, Triple H laid over Edge. One…Two…And Lita broke up the Three.

It was Brittany's time for some action. She entered the ring quickly, taking Lita by surprise as she came flying at her, landing a perfectly executed Lou Thesz Press. She continued hitting away at her until they both rolled out of the ring. As she continued to hammer away at Lita's head, two hands reached down and picked Brittany up, lifting her off the floor altogether. As she kicked away, trying to get back down, she was dropped heavily and left clutching her leg, as Randy sneered and walked back to his ringside position.

Meanwhile, back inside the ring, Triple H had made the tag, and Shawn was now chipping away at Edge. Triple H quickly aided Brittany and helped her back to her own ringside position. Edge began fighting back and gave Shawn a vicious clothesline. He then crawled over to Randy, gaining the tag. Randy ran in and began to kick Shawn hard in the ribs and then continually in the face until the referee pulled him away. Edge laughed and began to taunt Shawn, waiting for him to get up. When he did, Edge went for a spear but Shawn fell out of the way and instead, Edge went headfirst into the steel of the turnbuckle. Shawn was the first one to recover and lifted Edge up, delivering a ring shaking suplex. He whipped him into his corner and Lita tagged herself in.

"Get her in! Get her in!" Lita screamed, pointing at Brittany. Shawn stepped back and held out his hand which Brittany slapped eagerly. She moved in quickly and ran full speed at Lita, delivering a hard clothesline. She mounted Lita and began to pound away at every part of her body she could reach. Lita kicked her off, but Brittany got straight back up, grabbing her by the hair she ran Lita's face into the turnbuckle. She gave her a Lucha DDT before trying for the pin…Only gaining at two count. Lita raked Brittany's eyes as she tried to go for another grapple. The referee, however, was getting distracted by Edge. Randy snuck into the ring and Lita tried to set Brittany up for the RKO but Triple H was quick on the job and executed a perfect Pedigree, leaving Randy immobile in the ring. HHH quickly made an exit from the ring, pulling Edge hard off the mat and continuing the attack outside. Shawn looked on as Lita began fighting back at Brittany, but luckily, Brittany got the upper-hand and sent Lita flying back down to the mat after another clothesline. Brittany then began to smile and she blew a kiss to the crowd before delivering her finishing move; A Spinning Tornado DDT, alternatively called Electrifying. Lita's head smashed against the mat and wasting no time, Brittany pinned Lita. One…Two…Three. That was it. Match over; Brittany had gained the win for herself and DX. Shawn entered the ring and wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulder, then raising her hand in the air. Lita rolled out of the ring and Edge helped her to her feet. Triple H joined the celebration, raising Brittany's over hand into the air. Hunter then hugged her with a smile.

"Now wait a minute…" Came the Coaches voice. He stood there at the top of the ramp, microphone in hand and a white slip of paper in the other.

"Watching this match was like looking at a backstage brawl! There was no order…No real technique, just a lot of misplaced grapples and punches. Well you know what. I'm bored of giving you easy matches. I'm bored of setting challenges that seem a bit too easy for you. Well that's all going to change next week at Survivor Series, where DX will face Rated RKO…In a Steel Cage."

The crowd screamed in delight at Coaches sudden announcement. Edge and Randy looked quite reluctant at the match, and their fears were worsened as the Coach continued to talk.

"Not only that…But it will be for the Tag-Team Championship." He said, with a smug smile. He nodded as the crowd screamed and yelled with anticipation. DX looked quite cheerful and Brittany nodded, agreeing that it was a good match.

HHH, Shawn and Brittany made their way to the men's locker room smiling about their win.

"That was a great DDT B." Shawn said. "I was watching, and you've got some good potential. We just gotta get it out of you." He smiled as they walked inside.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help." She said to the both of them. "Especially you Hunter, you got that cheating scumbag, Randy, out of my way. If it wasn't for your little interference I would probably still be out there after the RKO. Listen. I want to support you in your match on Sunday." Brittany explained softly. "I want to come down there…To the Cage."

Shawn nodded. "You don't have to worry about us; we have all the support from our fans."

"But…I want to come down." She demanded. "Please?"

Hunter stood up. "If you want to accompany us, feel free. You helped us win our match today, so why not?" He smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks a lot. I'll see you both on Sunday." She quickly kissed both of them on the cheek before leaving the Locker Room, leaving both men looking quite stunned.


	4. Steel Survivors

**Yeah this is a long one. Sorry about the limit on moves I'm not really good at describing their effects and etc. **

**Chapter 4 – Steel Survivors**

"Here it is JR. The match we've all been waiting for. The match our audience has been anticipating."

"Yes, your right King. Degeneration X and Rated RKO, against each other in a Steel Cage. Who would have thought it? Who would have dreamt it? But here it is!"

Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring, the Steel Cage hanging several feet above her. She held a microphone in her hand.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for tornado tag match inside a Steel Cage! The winners will be named following either a Pin Fall, Submission or when both Superstars are able to escape the Cage and both feet touch the ground." Lillian bowed her head and took her leave, quickly exiting the ring as the Steel Cage began to lower. The lights dimmed and the arena quickly flashed green.

"Are you ready?"

Degeneration X was the first stable out, their music ringing through-out the arena. They received an amazing ovation from the crowd as they came from the backstage area, accompanied by Brittany, who remained a little further back, waving out to the crowd. Entering as they normally did, they made their way down to the now lowered cage and entered through the doorway. Brittany, however, remained outside. Triple H and Shawn did their usual 'X' with their arms before awaiting their opponents.

Randy Orton's music played and out came Orton and Edge. They looked pretty smug to say they were about to enter a Steel Cage with DX. They walked down the ramp, chorused by wave after wave of boo's. Shawn smirked and jumped about a little, whilst Rated RKO entered through the door of the Steel Cage. The referee closed the Steel door and tied it shut with a chain, making sure he locked it, so no-one was able to escape through the door.

Brittany walked closer to the Steel Cage and placed her hands upon the cool metal, trying to gain a better view of the match. The bell rang from behind Brit and the match begun.

"Here we go JR, DX and Rated RKO going at each other in the very confines of that mighty big Steel Cage."

Meanwhile, Triple H was already using the Cage to his advantage. He sent Randy Orton flying into the wall of the Cage, making his head rebound and setting him flat on the mat, clutching his head in pain. Shawn was hitting away at Edge, who was trying to reverse the attacks, with little success. Shawn and Hunter executed a Double-Team DDT on Edge, before HHH was hit from the behind by Randy. Shawn moved over to take Randy out but was greeted by Edge, who whipped Michaels into the corner. Edge ran at him but Shawn elbowed him in the chest.

"What a hit to the chest from HBK there." King started, fixing his headphones in place.

Brittany was cheering as Shawn climbed the turnbuckle, ready to do a high-flying move. He leaped and Edge quickly dived out of the way, hitting the mat hard. The Game was already back on his feet and gaining the upper-hand on Randy again. He gave him a deadly clothesline before running towards Edge and kicking him hard in the back of the knee, and making him tumble back down on the mat. HBK was rolling on the mat clutching his knee.

"Come on Shawn! Get up!" Brittany yelled through the Cage. "Come on!" She banged the Cage a couple of times, trying to get Shawn motivated.

Triple H gave Randy a quick suplex into the Cage wall and turned to see Edge waiting for him. Edge ran forward and went for a spear, but instead, he ended up getting a mat-shaking Spine-Buster. Shawn, who had been up for a few seconds was waiting for Orton to get up, his hands on the rope and his foot stomping, getting ready for some Sweet Chin Music. Triple H wiped the sweat from his fore-head and was given a low-blow by Edge, who had stood up. He ran towards an unexpected Shawn and HBK was thrown into the turnbuckle. Edge hoisted him up and grabbed him by the waistline of his trousers, and threw him back. They were both laid out on the floor, but Edge was the first to recover. He gingerly made his way to the Cage wall and began to climb it.

Brittany glanced around, it was a Steel Cage, and therefore it was a No-Disqualification match. She ran forward and pushed Edge's left foot back off the Steel. He tried to regain his balance but she pushed his right foot off and he fell backwards, landing hard on his back.

"Don't get involved where you're not wanted!" Randy yelled through the Steel at Brittany, who looked quite proud that she had done something to help DX.

Both members of DX were now up. They looked at each other as Randy shouted abuse at Brittany. Together, they gave Randy a double-clothesline. Shawn climbed back up on the turnbuckle and delivered a flying elbow drop to Edge, which hit him directly in the chest.

Triple H got Orton into a head-lock, until Edge began to fight back. He stood up and elbowed Hunter three times into the gut, until he let go. Edge then delivered a DDT, but didn't foresee the taste of Sweet Chin Music. Shawn's foot connected with Edge's jaw and he fell like a ton of bricks. Shawn made the 'X' with his arms and lowered it to his abdomen, repeating it three times. He smirked and then helped Triple H up. Randy groped the ropes for support as he got to his own feet. Hunter kicked him in the groin and tried for the Pedigree, but Randy pushed him away and gave him a combination of punches until Shawn tried to interrupt him. Orton avoided the running clothesline and managed to get HBK with a bulldog. Hunter was holding his face from the last few punches and just as he looked up, he saw Randy moving forward, trying to get a grapple in. Luckily enough, Hunter recovered quickly and reversed it, giving him a neckbreaker instead. Edge began to move, after a few minutes of immobility.

Both members of DX saw their chance of escape and moved on to opposite sides of the Cage and began to climb. Brittany began cheering as they made their way up. Hunter was half-way up before Edge got up fully to his feet and slowly made his way to him. He leant back on the ropes and managed to get Hunter in a power-bomb position. He smirked manically and threw Hunter down, off the Steel Cage and down to the mat. The impact shook the Cage and momentarily took Shawn off balance.

Knowing his partner was going to be outnumbered if he succeeded in going over, Shawn turned to see Edge now heading for him. Shawn stepped down onto the ropes and into the turnbuckle, and to mere safety. He jumped once again from the corner and landed a double-axe handle, which hit Edge on the top of his head. He looked suddenly confused and fell down to the mat. Shawn knelt down and tried to get Triple H to move, but he was totally out of it. Randy charged at Michaels and shoulder barged him to the mat. He then got him into a Chin lock, hoping for him to tap-out and end the match. Edge crawled into the corner of the ring, clutching his head in agony. Randy, meanwhile, looked to be the only one in working order. He released Shawn from the Chin Lock and pulled him to his feet by his hair, he then walked over to the Steel Cage, and still ragging Shawn by his hair, threw him viciously into the metal, scraping his face along the rough metal.

Brittany screamed as Shawn's face went flying into the Cage and he fell back hard. Randy moved over to the Cage and begun to climb it, Brittany was too interested in getting Triple H and Shawn up, that she didn't notice how far Randy was. Edge was also rising to his feet. Hunter was currently aiding his recovery with the help from the ropes. His head rolled back and forth as he zigzagged his way to Randy who was already near the top. Hunter tried to climb up after him, and he did manage to grab his leg, but Orton shook him off, he cocked one leg over the cold metal Cage and looked down. Shawn was getting up, Hunter was swaying on the spot and Edge was on his feet glaring at The Game, ready for the Spear.

Randy climbed down the other side of the Cage and was the first Superstar out. Now only Edge was the one who needed to get out. Brittany, who had become aware of Randy, moved away from him quickly.

Shawn turned round and was thrown back down on the mat as Edge executed his finisher. He got back up from the mat, and was given the Pedigree from an angered Triple H. He rubbed his head and looked down. If he pinned him, he would be able to exit the ring…But that would leave Shawn and Edge both immobile in the ring.

Triple H leant down and dragged Shawn over Edge; the referee saw this as a valid pin and began his three counts. It was successful and Shawn was relieved of the in-ring activity. Triple H then covered Edge, but Randy yelled at the referee as he began to count.

"No! You can't have that!" Randy shouted, pointing to the ring. "It's cheating!"

"The pin is valid! It's allowed! One – Two…" The referee was suddenly cut short of his three counts as Randy delivered the RKO to him. Brittany looked shocked and quickly moved round the side of the Cage to try and aid him. Randy grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back.

"What you doing!? Get out of here before I do the same to you!" He yelled at her, pushing her into the Cage. Brittany glared at him, before slapping him hard across the face. Randy looked angry, but a smirk played across his face. He delivered the RKO to Brittany and as she lay unmoving outside, Triple H had reached the top of the Cage, and was now climbing back down the other side.

Hunter's feet touched the floor, meaning DX had won the Steel Cage. Hunter looked from the unmoving Brittany, and the unconscious referee, then back at Randy. Hunter punched Randy and gave him a Spine-Buster on to the barricade, before unlocking the cage door.

DX's music began to play as Shawn crawled out of the confines of the Cage. They had won the hardcore fight. Triple H lifted Brittany up and put her arm around his shoulder. It was a hard worn fight but DX were the Steel Survivors at the 2006 Survivor Series Pay Per View, and not only were they the winners of the Main Event but also the New Tag Team Champions.

Another referee had come down to aid Mike Knowles who was still knocked down on the floor. He moved over to the announcer's tables and grabbed the two tag belts and held them out for both members of DX, who took them and held them proudly in the air, whilst Brittany remained slumped on Hunter's shoulder.


	5. Number One Contender

Stepping out of the black chauffer driven car, Brittany looked out into the car-park. She hitched her bag onto her shoulder and thanked her driver, before walking over to the door which led her to the backstage area.

As soon as she walked through the door, she saw the new Women's Champion, Mickie James, passing by.

"Oh, Mickie! Hey." Brittany said with an encouraging smile.

Mickie turned round and smiled back, making sure the gold was secured on her shoulder.

"Hey there," Mickie replied back.

"I just wanted to say that it was a great victory out there for you last night. You did an awesome job, and well…Lita deserved everything that was coming to her." Brittany explained eyeing the gold, before putting her full attention back onto the new Women's Champion.

"Thanks Brit. Oh I heard Shawn and Hunter are looking for you. I dunno what it's about but it sounded important."

Brittany nodded before they said their goodbyes; Brittany now had the task of finding both members of DX. Luckily, she didn't have to go very far.

Walking into her locker room, she saw them both relaxing on the steel chairs with their legs up on the table, playing some sort of card game. As soon as Brittany walked in, they stopped their game.

"B! We've been looking for you. Got some news you might want to hear." Hunter said, striding forward and welcoming her in.

"Cool, what is it?" Brittany asked as they lead her over to the chair HHH was just sitting on.

"Well, Vince McMahon has agreed to let you enter the Diva Battle Royal which will determine the next contender for the Women's Belt." Shawn replied with an exaggerated smile playing across his face.

"Yeah, so all you have to do is outlast the four other Diva's that are in and then go through some singles matches, maybe the odd tag match until New Years Revolution where you can have the title match against Mickie." HHH added with a grin.

Brittany had to smile at their enthusiasm and eagerness; this was after all, a great opportunity for her to prove herself in the business.

"That's brilliant news." Brittany said, her smile not faltering. "But I hope that doesn't mean I can't valet for you?"

"Of course not, you can still come down to the ring-side with us. In fact, we're teaming up with John Cena tonight against Rated RKO and that weird Umaga. Why not come down then? It'll be a good chance to socialize with the WWE Champion, and another chance for us to get a victory over Edge and Randy, _and_ for you to get payback on what that bastard did to you last night." Shawn continued, he was now stood up and was packing his cards away.

"Yeah, that will be great. Look, guys, I really appreciate what you're doing for me, really, it's awesome to be working with two of the most experienced wrestlers in the business." Brittany said with another appreciative smile.

"No problem." Hunter said with a grin, Shawn nodded in agreement. Brittany gave them each a kiss on the cheek before they left for her to get ready for her upcoming match.

_---Just Before the Battle Royal---_

"Brittany!"

Turning around, Brittany saw Mickie James in some casual wear, smiling at her.

"Well, I've heard that Vince has let you compete in the Battle Royal. Well, all I can say is good luck, there's some tough Diva's on the roster." She smiled before walking out to the sound of her theme tune.

Brittany began to feel a little nervous as she would make her entrance last, after all the other Diva's had made theirs. She jumped a little for preparation, punching the thin air, before she heard her theme.

Full of confidence, she walked out on to the ramp, keeping the smile plastered across her face. She blew a kiss out and waved, then made a run down the ramp, slapping the crowd's hands. Brittany climbed the steel steps and made her way along the apron before entering the ring. She eyed her competition before waving at either end of the ring and then seeing Mickie watching her intently at the commentators table.

The bell sounded and the match begun. Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson began their double team on Victoria, whilst Melina tried to assault Maria, smacking her hard across the face. Brittany, seeing her chance, grabbed Melina's hair and pulled her backwards. Maria smacked Melina back, who took the blow, and then elbowed Brittany in her gut, forcing her to let go. Melina then charged back at Maria, throwing her into the turnbuckle. Torrie and Candice tried for the double clothesline but instead, Victoria gained the upper-hand and knocked them both down with a clothesline of her own.

Brittany ran forward and delivered a drop-kick straight into Victoria's chest, putting her down onto the mat. Melina gave Maria a suplex, and then ran straight at Brittany, hitting her hard in the back of the head. She fell down to her knees and then Melina continued punching Maria, Victoria recovered quickly and dragged Candice up by the hair and kneed her straight in the head, she then moved over to Torrie, doing the same but smashed her face into the turnbuckle.

"Melina! Melina!" Victoria shouted repeatedly, holding Torrie up by the hair.

Melina stood up and gave a malicious smirk before slapping her hard across the face. Victoria then pushed Torrie back into the turnbuckle, shouting for Melina to make a run at her. As she did, Victoria delivered a deadly clothesline to the running Melina, knocking her down to the floor. She then picked her up and whipped her to the ropes, Melina went over the top and she was eliminated from the match.

Brittany now had recovered and came up behind the psycho diva, and grabbed the back of hair, yanking it down and pulling her down to the mat; she then sat on top of her, punching away at every part of her head. Maria came tumbling forward and tried to attack Torrie, who retaliated and gave her a kick to the stomach. Brittany dismounted Victoria and lifted her up to her feet. She then tried to go for a DDT but Victoria counted it and sent her running into Maria, who fell awkwardly, seeing a chance to get another person out, Victoria pushed Maria into the ropes. She went through them but remained on the apron. Torrie came out of nowhere and successfully gave the dominating Diva a bulldog, she then drop-kicked Maria in the stomach, sending her out of the match. She stood back up, not paying much attention, which then resulted in Brittany clotheslining Torrie over the top rope and getting eliminated herself.

Victoria recovered quickly still, and as Brittany went to turn round, she was hit hard in the face. Victoria then lifted Brit up and delivered a tilt-a-whirl side-slam, rendering her unconscious. She grabbed Brittany's hair and whipped her over the ropes.

Brittany landed hard on the outside, and a referee helped her back up.

"You bitch! It was a cheap-shot!" Brittany screeched, holding her head. She had to be dragged out by the referee who kept saying that she had got her over fairly, whilst Brittany continued arguing.

It was now Candice and Victoria left in the ring. Candice was getting up with aid from the ropes, and Victoria grabbed her hair.

"Come on Mickie!" Victoria yelled, before getting elbowed in the gut, then was given another one by a recovering Candice, and then a third, before she started punching the psycho in the face. She then raised her onto her shoulder and quickly moved over to the ropes, putting her over, but somehow Victoria managed to hold on. Candice punched her twice and tried to get her out but she was given a head-butt and then a hellacious kick to Candice's face. Victoria then threw Candice out of the ring, and onto the floor which signalled the win.

Victoria glared over at Mickie James and made an exit, moving over to the Commentators table and staring at the Women's Champion, before grabbing Candice by her hair and dragging her back in the ring. She then delivered a deadly Widow's Peak to the helpless Candice, leaving her motionless in the ring. Victoria then continued to stare viciously at Mickie before leaving the ring.


	6. Con Chair To

_Hey, sorry for not updating sooner, to get this chapter I had to watch the match a few times, plus I had exams which delayed the time. Hope you enjoy and reviews are nice_

**Chapter 6 - Con-Chair-To **

Brittany stormed through the backstage area in anger, kicking and pushing things that got in her way, including a referee who went running into the wall and looked back at her dazed and confused. She reached her locker room and threw open the door, stepping in she saw two people sat playing cards. Again. Brittany stared at them in disbelief. Well they did have a match in about twenty minutes and yet they wanted to sit and play with some cards.

Clearing her throat, she quickly slammed the door, this alerted their attention, which made Brittany raise an eyebrow.

Shawn gave a pronounced grin and started to pack up their cards, whilst Brittany continued to stare, she opened her mouth to speak but Hunter cut across her. "We saw what happened out there, you wrestled well."

"Oh yeah, of course I did, that's why Victoria's number one contender and not me." She snapped back angrily, feeling as though it was DX's fault that she had lost in the first place.

"Hey, cool it hot-head." Shawn replied, putting the pack of cards back down on to the table and giving her another little smile. This only infuriated Brittany even further.

"You shouldn't have got me into that match! I'm not ready for Battle Royals and Handicaps and stuff like that." She continued, her voice seemingly calm, even though she felt furious.

"Who cares if you lost, they'll be other opportunities to get the title. We got you that match to get you a little more experience." Hunter explained softly.

Brittany looked away from their smiling faces to the ground, and couldn't help but muster a small grin herself. "Thanks." She muttered. "I've gotta get ready to valet for you so…I'll need some privacy." Brittany opened the door and gestured her hand towards it in a sweeping motion.

"Whatever you say." Hunter stood up and walked out, followed by Shawn who waved goodbye to Brittany before she closed the door.

After a refreshing shower, Brittany changed quickly into her outfit that consisted of mainly black attire and fixed her hair into loose curls before leaving her locker room and searching for the members of DX, which took only a few seconds since they were strolling around the corridors looking lost.

"Hey," Brittany called out, speeding up before reaching them. "What's up? You look as though you've taken a wrong turn." She said laughing.

"We've been trying to find John Cena." Shawn replied, staring at some boxes as though he was about to jump out at them and shout 'Boo!'

"Well isn't he supposed to be teaming up with you today?"

"That's why we're trying to find him. Something Randy said earlier…It's made us…Tense." Triple H replied, looking around.

"What did he say exactly?" She asked, raising an eyebrow whilst mirroring Shawn and Hunter by glancing around to catch signs of the WWE Champion.

"He said 'Watch your back cause Cena didn't.' whilst laughing like a psychotic mad-man." Shawn said with a grimace. "So yeah, it's got our suspicions aroused a bit, cause nobody's seen Cena since the show started." Michaels continued, scratching his head.

"Well…I'm sure they're just trying get you all worried and stuff. He'll turn up soon enough."

"I dunno. They sounded pretty serious to me, and the fact that nobody has seen him for awhile." Hunter added quickly, shrugging.

"Look. Stop worrying. Go get yourself ready for your match, I'll go find Cena." Brittany said eyeing them both. They nodded and walked off towards their locker room.

Brittany continued walking down the deserted corridor, knocking on a few doors but getting nowhere. She had already asked Torrie Wilson, Carlito, Ric Flair, Jeff Hardy and Mickie James, and yet they all gave her the same answer. No. Getting slightly worried and nervous, Brittany hurried down the steps into the car park and took one glance round. "Cena?"

Hurrying forward, she saw the WWE Champion getting out of a chauffer driven car, looking disgruntled and annoyed. "John? Where have you been?" She asked quizzically, glaring at him. He hoisted his belt onto his shoulder and looked down at Brittany.

"Nothing, just some false rumours…It doesn't matter." He muttered, starting to walk towards the backstage area.

"Well it does to me! Hunter and Shawn have been looking for you for ages and you decided to do a disappearing act. Nobody had seen you since the show started. We thought something bad had happened to you."

"Why did you think that? Why didn't you just ring my cell?" He asked, pulling out his cell-phone and waving it in her face.

"Something Randy said…Anyway, if you had looked at your cell, then you'd realize you have five minutes until your match!" She said loudly, her voice echoed across the car park and Cena stopped in his tracks. "Oh…Shit of course. The match…" He then moved faster towards the door, Brittany following at his heels. "Tell DX I'm here so they can stop worrying." Cena continued before turning away from her and supposedly going to his locker room.

Two minutes later, Brittany was waiting with DX and the Champ ready to make their entrance. Shawn was looking a little irritated but he seemed ready for the match, whilst John Cena stood quite still, staring at his spinning belt. Umaga and Rated RKO had already made their way down to the ring, and on came John Cena's theme. He walked out leaving Brittany and DX alone until DX's music came on.

"Are you ready?"

DX walked out soon after, with Brittany walking behind them, looking down at the ring and seeing the freaky Umaga, Randy scratching his head and conversing with an angry looking Edge. As DX walked down the ramp and went to join John Cena, their opponents quickly fled the ring and waited beside the announce table whilst they continued with their entrance, making their mark. Brittany smiled at the members of DX and Cena before making an exit and staying in their corner, whilst John Cena and Randy Orton started off.

They shouted insults at each other before Cena rushed at Randy, kicking him in the abdomen and punching him three times down to the floor. Orton quickly recovered but then was sent into the turnbuckle headfirst. John whipped him into the opposite turnbuckle where Orton stumbled forward and Cena delivered a fisherman's suplex pinned him but only got a two count. Cena grabbed Randy's head, and sent it into the top right turnbuckle, Randy stumbled down trying to grab the ropes for support, but to no avail. Repeating the action again, Cena sent his head into the left turnbuckle where Shawn and Hunter were stood watching.

John made a quick tag to Shawn and they swapped places, where Shawn gave Randy a few punches and chops before getting raked to the eyes. Now it was Randy's turn to get a little bit of payback, hitting Shawn several times before dragging him over to Edge to get the tag. HBK quickly recovered and gained the upperhand on Edge, slamming his head into the turnbuckle and giving him a vicious chop. Edge managed to reverse the whip into the turnbuckle but got kicked to the head as he ran at Shawn, but the same happened to Shawn as he attempted to do a move on a rebounding Edge. He quickly made the tag to Randy.

"There's the tag. Edge out, Orton in, and we haven't seen Umaga tagged in yet." Came JR's commentary, observing the match closely.

Brittany remained on the outside near Triple H and John Cena, cheering them on and helping the crowd get motivated. So far, the team of DX and Cena had been the most dominant, but that about to change as Umaga just walked in and delivered a vicious clothesline, sending Shawn straight down to the mat. Randy tagged Umaga in quickly. Umaga stomped on Shawn several times before jumping down and strangling him, the referee telling him to stop. Umaga stood back up yelling and chased the referee out of the ring. Turning his attention back into the ring, the crazy Samoan Bulldozer hit Shawn hard in the head, sending him back down to the mat, picking him back up and head butting him.

Brittany watched Umaga with complete disgust as he screamed and yelled after every move. John Cena and Triple H had tried to enter and help Shawn out several times but the referee had stopped them from doing so. Edge was now in the ring and punching away at Shawn continuously.

"Michaels being hammered, Michaels being assaulted. The Showstopper getting beat down into that corner. How much more of this can Shawn Michaels take? Orton with a choke…"

Edge had Shawn into the corner again, whipped him into the opposite and delivering a spear into the corner. Shawn fell down once again, holding his abdomen. Edge pulled him to his feet and went for a punch, which HBK evaded and delivered a back suplex, leaving both men laid out on the mat. After a few seconds Shawn and Edge started crawling towards their corners, aiming to make a tag and both being successful as Edge tagged in Umaga and Shawn tagged in Triple H.

Brittany quickly moved over to Shawn to check if he was alright, whilst watching the action inside the ring, Cena looked from Shawn to Triple H.

Triple H was hammering away at Umaga, whilst evading the Samoan's own punches. Umaga reversed the whip to the ropes but Triple H gained the advantage by delivering a facebuster. Triple H rebounded of the ropes again and gave a clothesline and still Umaga stood. Hunter repeated the clothesline but the Samoan Bulldozer remained standing. Getting slightly frustrated, Triple H aimed to go for another clothesline but Umaga swung wildly, Hunter avoided it and did a flying clothesline, finally sending Umaga crashing to the mat.

Randy came running into the ring but Triple H executed a spine-buster, and then going for the pedigree. Edge came rolling into the ring but Triple H just made him go flying back out over the top rope. Going for the Pedigree again, Umaga was standing again and gave him the Samoan Spike. In came the Champ, John Cena, hitting Umaga until Randy turned him around. Cena hit Orton, sending him down to the floor before turning round and getting an uppercut from Umaga.

Shawn was now up and went running at Umaga, but he hoisted HBK up onto his shoulder and gave him the Samoan drop. John Cena was back on his feet and went running at Umaga and with a shoulder-block, which sent Umaga out of the ring. The Champ and the Samoan Bulldozer kept at it up the ramp, off the ramp, through glass, then into the backstage area.

This now left DX in the ring, and Rated RKO standing outside with Brittany who had moved as far away from them as possible. Randy had seized Triple H and sent him running into the steel steps. Edge's face was full of fury has he pushed a camera man of his chair, using it on Hunter's head. Brittany screamed. The sound was carnage. Hunter fell over the barricade and into the audience.

"Triple H hit right in the head, knocked out of the ring area, over the security wall. And Orton now demanding the chair from Edge…"

Shawn Michaels was still lying in the ring, Orton standing over him with the chair whilst Edge moved into the corner of the ring. The bell had already rang but Rated RKO didn't pay much attention. A double RKO to Shawn on the steel chair came next as Brittany hurried round to see Triple H. She helped him over the barricade as he went staggering towards the ring, aiming to look for a weapon. Edge saw him and ran forward with a baseball slide, hitting Hunter square in the shoulders and making him fly over the announce table and into Jerry 'The King' Lawler and JR.

"That's enough! Get away from him! Get…He can't defend himself! You son of a bitches, leave him alone!" JR yelled ferociously, as the bell rang a second time.

Brittany stood watching, not being able to do anything without angering them more. She turned round to look at Shawn, seeing him immobile from the double RKO.

Hunter was getting hit from Randy, whilst Edge grabbed another two chairs. Orton set HHH up for the Con-Chair-To, resting his head on one chair whilst Edge stood above him on the announce table. He swung the chair down onto Hunter's head. Then Randy did the exact same.

Brittany was now in the ring and tending to Shawn, whilst Rated RKO was distracted trying to make Triple H bleed more and more.

As Orton and Edge came back into the ring, Brittany quickly made and exit and started screaming at them to stop. This only made them sneer at her.

Another Con-Chair-To delivered to the immobile and bleeding Shawn Michaels, but now, finally, WWE officials were running down, stopping them from harming the members of DX any further. They left the ring, satisfied on their work, whilst the audience looked on.

Brittany was close to tears as she entered the ring a second time to tend to Shawn, along-side the referee's and officials.

"Shawn…Shawn…" She said softly, grabbing the towel and trying to wipe the blood off his face. She looked back down at the ramp and saw Edge and Orton still smirking

_

* * *

Match Description from the Real Umaga Rated RKO vs. Cena DX match. _

_Commentary also copied from the Match_


	7. The Dodgy Diner

_Thanks for the reviews. The whole scary aspect at the start was inspired by Stephen King (I've read two books of the fortnight I've had off school)_

**Chapter 7 - The Dodgy Diner**

Breathing quickly, Brittany continued punching away at the hard black Punch-Bag suspended by a large black chain in front of her. She occasionally pulled back to take a sip of water or flex her fingers or even to wipe away the beads of sweat beginning to appear on her face before continuing to punch away.

It had been two days since their appearance on RAW, two long days after DX had gotten beaten up so badly from Randy Orton and Edge, that they had to go into hospital in fear of concussion. Luckily enough, Shawn Michaels and Triple H were not injured apart from a few cuts and bruises, and perhaps a very severe headache. She had only gotten one phone call from Hunter and Shawn, saying that they were fine and nothing was broken.

The news had calmed her, yet she continued punching and sometimes kicking away, pretending the bag was either Edge or Randy. The chain rattled dangerously above her as she swung so hard it made her cry out in agony as her knuckles collided with the bag. They cracked and for a second she thought she had broken them, but she could move her fingers so she supposed she was fine.

She retreated back to the bench of the gym, stretching her aching fingers and twisting her wrists to get the feeling back. She didn't know how long she had been training for, but the sunlight outside was more golden and orange. She guessed it was late afternoon.

Grabbing a damp towel, she folded it over a few times to make it like a flannel before throwing it over her face and feeling the cool water trickle down her cheeks and into her soft blonde hair. Her personal trainer had long since left, well she had dismissed him feeling that his duties were not really needed for today and that they will continue training tomorrow, that was if she hadn't strained something today.

Brittany heard a door swing shut nearby and thought that the owners were closing up. Her heart skipped a beat and she stood up quickly, making her go slightly dizzy and nauseous. She managed to regain herself and she grabbed her gym bag and put the damp towel over her shoulder and began to walk towards the glass doors that lead into the reception. Seeing two figures standing their, silhouetted against the golden sunlight, Brittany stopped in her tracks, her heart beating rapidly. It was probably just the receptionist seeing if anybody was there, or maybe a trainer and their client coming to do some exercise…But she doubted this since the people knew her name.

"Brittany?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow as the shadows become more distinguished. She was now facing both members of DX. They both had pale plasters over the places where they had been busted open, and both were smiling at her.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Was the first thing Brittany said, her heart still beating quickly but now starting to return to its normal pace.  
"Ah. Sorry about that, just wanted to make an entrance." Triple H said, strolling forward and glancing round to check if anyone else had come.  
"And make an entrance you did. You looked like two mass-murderers standing their in the doorway…You haven't even spoke to me…Well actually only once but still."

Shawn grimaced. "We wanted to surprise you? Make you thing we'd forgotten about, then come and surprise you."  
"Yeah, we were gonna sneak in on you when you hammering away at that punch-bag." Hunter continued smirking.  
"But we decided against it…Well we glad we made the decision to stand at the door, can you imagine if we had jumped out at her?" Shawn asked, looking at Triple H who just laughed.

Brittany shook her head. "Yeah well practical jokes aside…How are you both?" She looked concerned for a few seconds but Shawn continued to smile.  
"Never been better actually, just a few bruises, maybe cuts but that's about it. Orton and Edge should of got us with something harder than a chair cause nothing's gonna stop DX."  
"That's right." Triple H added quickly grinning.

Brittany nodded slowly, laughter bursting to get out. "So how come you came here anyway? Is there something important you need to say or did you just want to come here and _surprise_ me?" She asked quickly, to stop the laughter from creeping up whilst trying to be as serious as possible.  
"Actually, we came here to help you train, maybe show you a few new moves that could help you in the ring." Shawn said, whilst Hunter went walking around the gym, grabbing a few mats and dragging them into a small clearing.  
"What? Seriously?" She asked, not being able to suppress a smile.  
"Of course, we're deadly serious. Go over to the mats and we can show you a few moves. It's all safe so don't worry about that."

They both joined Hunter a few seconds later and started with a few variations of the neckbreaker before going onto some submission holds, DDT's and back-breakers. Brittany also did some practice on her Spinning DDT finisher, her headscissor take-down and her Hurricanrana.  
"Hey guys I think we should stop now it's like 10pm." Shawn said after getting thrown down to the mat by an improving Hurricanrana. "Maybe we can go out and get a bite to eat?" Triple H said, massaging his neck.  
"That sounds good…I need to go change though." Brittany remarked, standing up and stretching off. "Give me five minutes." She walked off towards the changing rooms leaving Shawn and HHH talking animatedly.

She joined them outside the Gym a few minutes later, refreshed but slightly tired.  
"Where are we going for something to eat then?" She asked, just realizing how hungry she was as her stomach gave a loud growl.  
"There's a diner down the road, we were thinking about going there if it's ok with you?" Hunter replied, gesturing towards a rather large, brightly lit diner.

"Yeah, sure." Brittany said, moving before she could even register anything else. They crossed the street and entered the diner, smelling a combination of fish, chilli sauce and peanuts. Brittany wrinkled her nose up in slight disgust but followed Hunter and Shawn to a free table beside the window. It was covered in a dark green laced table-cloth.  
Grabbing a menu each, they looked down at the menu, with Brittany making little remarks about the strange meals the owners of the diner had put together.  
"Who has fish and pancakes?" Brittany asked quietly, so only HHH and HBK could hear.  
"I hear ya. Look at that one with chicken and peaches." Hunter whispered back, his eyebrows raised. Shawn grinned, thinking that he could top even that.  
"Yeah well look at that one," He pointed to a meal halfway down the second page of the menu. "Steak and Kidney pie! Urgh who would put that together!" He shook his head thinking it was the most revolting meal there.

Brittany nearly burst into giggles whilst Hunter was already laughing in hysterics. "That's probably the most normal meal on here. I used to have it all the time when I was younger. It's actually quite nice." Brittany said, as Shawn glared at Triple H. "Well I didn't know that. I don't go around eating Steak and Kidney pies." Shawn replied.  
A waitress came down to their table with a fluffy pink pen and a small note-book in hand. She smiled pleasantly at them. "Hello there, are you ready to order?" She asked cheerfully, peering at them all.

"Oh, well…" Shawn narrowed his eyes to see the name on her badge. "Nancy, yeah I would like the vegetable soup please." He said pointing at the starters menu.  
"I'll have the same actually. I've kinda lost my appetite." Hunter chipped in, putting the menu down and pushing it in front of him.  
"Ok," Nancy said with a grimace, writing down the meal. "And for you Miss?"  
"Oh, I'll just have the lasagne please." Brittany replied with a returning smile.

Nancy collected their menus and quickly moved up towards the counter, giving their orders down to the kitchens.

"Hey, Brittany isn't that your cell?" Hunter asked, looking around. Something was ringing in the tune of 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' by Fallout Boy.  
"I think your right." She said, pulling out her cell from inside her pocket and seeing Mickie James flashing across the screen.  
"I'll be a sec, I need to take the call." She smiled sweetly, before leaving the table and going into the women's toilets. She flipped up the cell.  
"Hey Mickie, what's up?" She asked whilst looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"_Hey Brittany, I was meaning to ask you the other night on RAW but I couldn't find you after the main event. I wanted to see if you'd like to be my partner next week against Melina and Victoria?" _Mickie responded quickly.

"Of course, sure, and I won't let you down. I know what Melina and Victoria are like. They tend to cheat to gain the victory."

"_Awesome, thanks. This means a lot, I'll return the favour. See ya next week B."_

"Ok, bye!" Brittany hung up and turned back to her reflection, sorting out her hair, and she couldn't help but let out a small smile, leaving the restroom and joined Hunter and Shawn for their meal.

* * *

_**Writers Notes:** Thanks for reading, I know it was quite plain and a bit boring I'm guessing but next week there's gonna be some action. Read and Review please and thank you!_


	8. Trust

**Chapter 8 - Trust**

Mickie James and Brittany were already out in the ring when Melina's music blared out through the arena to a mixed eruption of cheers and boos. Melina and Jillian came out, posing to the fake camera men now running backwards down the red carpet, taking fake pictures of them. Melina did her signature split entrance whilst Mickie rolled her eyes and followed the Ref's directions as he guided them to their own corner as Melina and Jillian entered the ring. After a few more seconds of posing and playing to the crowd, the Ref turned to the announce tables and signalled for the bell.

"I'll go first, wear them down a bit." Mickie said, gently slapping Brittany's shoulder. Brittany nodded and then went on to the outside of the ring. It was Mickie and Jillian in the ring, although it was obvious Mickie wanted Melina. Those two had a feud that started way back. The bell rang and Mickie and Jillian started towards each other, circling round the ring before grabbing one another with Jillian gaining the advantage, attempting to do a quick snapmare. Mickie counted and did weird type of somersault, but was quickly put down to the map by a clothesline by Jillian. Melina screamed her approval and started clapping; Brittany leaned over the ropes and shouted a few words of encouragement to Mickie.

Mickie was whipped into the corner, where Jillian followed up with one of her signature moves, the handstand elbow in the corner which connected. Brittany shook her head and watched Mickie fall down to the mat once again. Melina leant over the ring and held out her hand, which Jillian gladly slapped. Jillian pulled Mickie up by her hair, and kept her still whilst Melina climbed the top rope and attempted a flying clothesline, but Mickie dived out of the way and Jillian ended up on the receiving end instead. The crowd started cheering and clapping as Mickie started towards Brittany, but was quickly stopped by Melina who grabbed the back of her head and slammed her back down to the mat.

"C'mon Mickie!" Brittany called out, leaning over the ropes again, but this appeared to be a bad idea, since Melina came charging at her, knocking her clean off the ropes and forced her to land heavily on the outside.

Melina went back to the assault of Mickie, but was caught unaware and was hit several times in the midriff, Mickie got to her feet and did a running clothesline forcing Melina on to the mat, where she mounted her and began to punch furiously at her, whilst the Referee started counting towards 5.

Rolling off Melina, Mickie went towards her corner where Brittany was standing now recovered and waiting to get inside the ring. They made a quick tag and Brittany rushed in, narrowly avoiding a flying punch. She ducked underneath Melina's outstretched arm and ran back towards her with a Lou Thez Press. The crowd erupted with cheers once again, as Brittany delivered several blows before standing up again. Brittany raised her arms to and yelled loud words of encouragement to get the crowd more engaged into the match, and more screaming of cheers sounded through the arena.

Brittany moved forwards and picked Melina up off the mat by the roots of her hair and pushed her into the turnbuckle, hitting her several times before kicking her hard in the mid-section, and successfully delivering a monkey flip, sending Melina into the middle of the ring once again. Brittany quickly got back up to her feet and climbed the turnbuckle quickly to try and get a high-risk manoeuvre in, but Jillian Hall quickly moved across the outside of the ring and grabbed her leg to refrain her from moving away from the turnbuckle.

Mickie instantly ducked under the ropes and moved quickly to the other side of the ring, grabbing Jillian by her hair and making her head snap on the ropes as she did a seat drop on to the mat, knocking her to the outside. Mickie rolled under the ring and continued her assault on Jillian Hall, allowing Brittany to gain the upper hand and dive off the turnbuckle, landing a full-body vault on to Melina, pinning her in the process.

The referee only managed to count to two however, as music filled the arena and the savage beast Umaga appeared at the top of the ramp, his face twisted with fury and anger. Brittany stood up quickly and stared across at Umaga, not knowing really what to do, when she was ambushed by an irate Melina, who turned her round and delivered a devastating face-crusher, leaving Brittany immobile in the ring.

Still on the outside, Mickie was cat-fighting with Jillian, until the blonde bombshell sent Mickie flying in to the steel steps, only just aware that the Samoan Bulldozer was making his was steadily down to the ring. Jillian followed Melina quickly through the crowd, causing the bell to the ring as a disqualification, handing the win to Mickie and Brittany, but they did not care about the win, in fact Brittany didn't even know what the bell was for.

Mickie was the first to recover from getting bashed by the steel steps and she attempted to get her friend out of the ring before Umaga could reach her but it was already too late. The Samoan Bulldozer was in the ring and not many people knew why…He leant over and picked the still unmoving Brittany up by her hair and forced her to face him. Mickie screamed at Umaga to try and distract him to spare her a few more seconds to hopefully recover but it was no good, Umaga was only interested in hurting one thing.

The crowd erupted with screams and claps as another person came running down the ramp, sliding through the ropes and into the ring. John Cena started hammering away at Umaga with as much force as he could muster, right-hooks followed by lefts constantly, allowing Mickie to run round the ring and pull the now recovering Brittany out of it and out of Umaga's reach. Mickie advanced up the ramp, holding Brittany up who was still looking slightly dazed and confused. John Cena and Umaga were still scrapping inside the ring, and then Brittany's view was obscured by darkness as Mickie pulled her into the backstage area.

Heaving over to the locker rooms, Brittany managed to regain herself and turned to Mickie after being able to stand by herself without swaying dangerously on the spot. "Why did he come down!?" She said scandalized, her fists clenching in anger. "I haven't done anything to piss that bastard off!" She continued furiously pacing around backstage looking livid. She turned around and kicked a pile of boxes as hard as she could, making them fly in various directions. Mickie try to console her friend, but this was harder then expected. Brittany was both annoyed with the fact that Umaga had come down, and the fact that she was on the verge of winning the match on her own terms, not by a count-out.

"I need to change," Brittany said, her voice slightly calmer now that she had vented a bit of stress. She turned on her heel and walked into her locker room, slamming the door behind her. Mickie James stood staring at the door for a few seconds before sighing and following Brittany. They did share the same locker room after all.

_Later that night_

"Night B." Mickie said, zipping up her coat and swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "Remember, we've got a rematch against Melina and Jillian next week!" She shouted, since Brittany was still in the shower room, drying her hair. Brittany called out to let her know she had heard her, before Mickie left the locker room, closing the door firmly behind her. Brittany turned off the hair-dryer and was now calm and relaxed again. The tension and anger that had built up seemed to wash away as she was showering and now she just had the idea that Umaga was some crazy fool with a desire to hurt everything that moved.

She walked out of the shower room, pulling on her own coat when she stopped abruptly. John Cena was leaning against the wall, looking casually over at Brittany. He grinned and walked towards her. Brittany looked quite shocked at his sudden appearance.

"I didn't hear you come in?" She said, raising an eyebrow, but he brushed the comment aside. "Listen." He said calmly, now standing right in front of her. "Umaga's a bit crazy in the head, and he thinks you were trying to bring him down the other week," He said quickly, almost expecting Umaga to come exploding through the door. "I dunno why though, since you were just watching, but he's not gonna rest until he's had his pick at you." He continued, still staring at her. "But listen, I've got your back ok. Just trust me and that Samoan Bitch won't lay a hand on you." He said firmly, giving her a small smile.

Brittany looked slightly taken-aback by this, and John Cena obviously saw this. "Look, don't worry about a thing ok, if he comes down next week, I'll just beat him down again…And if he keeps coming down, I'll just keep beating him down. I've got your back. Trust me." He said with a note of finality in his voice. He gave her a quick wink and then left the room, leaving Brittany still looking slightly shocked and surprised.

* * *

**_Just a quick chapter. Reviews would be nice. If you didn't like that chapter don't fill up with hate...Next chapter will be up (hopefully) soon._**


End file.
